Kiss Me
by CookiesForMe
Summary: My tag to the promo of 5X01, please read and review. Not got bad language or bad themes other than what is obvious with the title. Rated just to be sure as i am very cautious about these things. Better than this rubbish summary x


**(A/N): Hey, I saw the promo for season five and laughed for about ten minutes. I just couldn't stop. This is my take on the scenes that may appear, though I doubt the season will go anything like this. Characters may be OOC, but isn't that the point of fanfiction? Please no flames, if you don't like it, then just don't read it. If you like it then please leave me a review. It'll mean the world to me.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Kiss Me**

"_Kiss me."_

Lisbon stared unseeingly ahead of her as soon as she heard the two spoken by the husky female voice of the latest Red John minion, Lorelei. She had been listening to all the interrogations between Patrick Jane and the seductive waitress who also happened to be a disciple of Jane's nemesis. She was well aware that Jane had forbidden her to have anything to do with these particular interviews, but eventually she just couldn't help herself and began to listen in when she couldn't physically be there.

Those two words shocked her, but the refusal she had expected to come from Jane's mouth never came. Instead she heard a faint smacking noise of flesh on flesh, mouth on mouth. In that moment, she knew. All the times she had deluded herself into believing Jane cared for her disappeared the moment Lorelei had told her that she'd had what she'd known she'd never have. However, Jane had managed to convince her that it was a one time deal, that nothing more would ever happen between them ever again.

She placed her head in her hands, the earpiece dropping to the desk with a small thud. What a fool she'd been to listen to all of his lies. This particular 'interview' proved all of that.

She heard the telltale sounds of Jane walking down the corridor. The faint whistling, the slight bounce in every third step he took. She shoved the receiver set into her top desk draw roughly and pulled herself up to her feet before making her way briskly out of her office and directly into Jane's path.

"Can I help you Lisbon?" He asked politely, slightly thrown by the expression on her face. She looked at him with contempt, hurt, and a myriad of other emotions he either couldn't or didn't want to identify in her eyes and on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I don't know Jane, you tell me."

Jane looked confused for a moment but covered it up pretty quickly. "I'm sorry Lisbon, I don't understand. Anything you need?"

Lisbon's jaw tightened at hearing him use the same words to her that he'd used to Lorelei, and the same two words that had been haunting her mind since she'd first heard them spoken by the brunette waitress slipped out.

"Kiss me."

Jane's eyes widened in shock, but Lisbon beat him to any form of coherent speech.

"Those two words sound familiar Jane?" Her tone was cruel, biting, and Jane didn't like it one bit. He swallowed heavily. There was only one person who had said those particular words to him lately and that was Lorelei. Somehow, Lisbon knew what had happened between the two of them that day. He decided quickly to deflect the attention off of his actions and hopefully embarrass her enough to keep quiet for a while longer.

"Wow, Lisbon, you're starting to sound like my girlfriend, accusing me of being unfaithful or something."

Lisbon's eyes narrowed and her posture became rigid and closed. "I'm not your girlfriend, I'm an officer of the law. There's a difference."

"And yet still Lisbon-" He began, but she cut him off ruthlessly.

"Whatever Jane, do whatever you want. You do so anyway. Just remember that the lines between who you used to be and who you're becoming are getting increasingly blurred. You're becoming what you despise and you're too blind to see it. Just don't expect me to bail you out when you get into trouble again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

Lisbon pointed down the hall to where Special Agent Darcy was striding purposefully towards them. Jane turned to Lisbon, looking horrified. "You didn't."

Lisbon shrugged. "No, I didn't, but she knows everything anyway. I had the ears, she had the eyes. You don't have to explain anything to me as unfortunately I'm used to being kept in the dark, but I don't think you'll get off quite so lightly with her, do you?"

Just then, Darcy reached them. "Agent Lisbon, Mr Jane."

Both nodded their acknowledgement of her presence and Darcy continued immediately.

"It has come to my attention, Mr Jane, that you having been having an inappropriate contact with Lorelei Martins. I am here to question you on that, I'm afraid. Agent Lisbon, may we use your office? You can sit in if you want."

Lisbon shook her head. "You're more than welcome to use my office Agent Darcy, but I won't be joining you. I was about to take my team out to make a bust, and then we were going to have closed case drinks. It's a tradition and I can't miss it, I'm afraid. Another time, maybe."

Darcy nodded understandingly. You didn't need to be Jane to see that his actions had hurt the fiery yet petite brunette senior agent. "Of course Lisbon. Go on, don't let us keep you. I hope you have a nice night out."

"Thanks." Lisbon ducked into her office and grabbed her jacket, bag, and case file before nodding her goodbye to Jane and Darcy and ducked back out into the bullpen where her team were waiting for her.

Darcy and Jane watched in silence as Lisbon dished out effective and abrupt orders to her loyal team, and they all traipsed to the elevators, guns and bulletproof vests in hand. Darcy turned to Jane with a sympathetic expression.

"Such a shame, you know."

"What?"

"To lose her, I mean."

"I haven't lost her."

"Yes you have. You might not see it, but everyone else does."

Darcy gestured for Jane to take a seat on the white couch before grabbing a chair and dragging it to sit before him, watching him carefully.

"What makes you think all that, Agent Darcy?"

Darcy smiled softly, clasping her hands together. "You put her through so much without giving anything back, didn't you? She had to break at some point."

They were interrupted by Lisbon rushing backing looking flustered, hands desperately searching for something as she muttered apologies to the two occupants of the room. Finally, she found what she was looking for and was on her way out of her office again when Jane called out to her.

"Hey Lisbon!"

Lisbon turned round immediately.

"We still ok?"

Lisbon stared at the ground for a moment before lifting her gaze back up to his, resignation clear in her eyes.

"Yeah," She sighed. "Yeah, we're fine Jane. Like always."

She then disappeared from sight and Jane couldn't help but smile. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Turning back to Darcy, he made no attempt to hide his happiness, and Darcy could only stare in shock. The man's mood swings were enough to confuse even the smartest and fastest of people. Sighing, she continued her questioning effectively and efficiently, with Jane answering promptly and cheerfully.

Outside the office, Lisbon sighed and looked at her shoes. Would she ever be able to say no to this man? She already knew the answer, unfortunately. She knew that she would go to hell and back to see Patrick Jane happy, and if all he needed was her to be around, then that's what she'd do. She shook her head. Maybe one day, she'd be able to say the words that Lorelei had also said, only this time Jane would grant the gift to her instead.

"_Kiss Me."_

**THE END**


End file.
